Uchiha's Fall
by SasShin
Summary: Dia sang Pelindung Uchiha selalu menjalankan tugas dan kewajiban sesuai jalur kebenaran. Melindungi sepenuh hati semua yang dianggapnya penting. Tapi masih mampukah ia bertahan memegang teguh keyakinan ketika sesuatu yang amat berharga dihancurkan di depan mata? NaruSasu, Obito POV. DLDR!


**Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Uchiha's Fall SasShin**

 **Original Story Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Pairing Uzumaki Naruto X Uchiha Sasuke**

 **( NaruSasu )**

 _Fanfic berbahasa Indonesia yang mengandung unsur kekerasan, darah, peperangan, child abuse, implisit Sex, rape, dll_

 _Boy x Boy, Yaoi_

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 _Baca dengan konsekuensi ditanggung sendiri karena penulis sudah memberikan peringatan!_

 _Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang didapatkan dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

 **\--N.S--**

Uchiha Obito, sudah hidup selama setengah abad lebih dan berulangkali melewati pertempuran, baik pertempuran kecil perebutan wilayah kekuasan sampai pertempuran besar antar kerajaan.

Dia sudah sering melihat kekejaman selama hidupnya, pembunuhan, perampokan, sampai pemerkosaan pernah ia saksikan. Tapi baru kali ini dirinya melihat kejahatan yang begitu kejam dan tidak berperasaan.

Penghinaan dengan alasan balas dendam dan mempertahankan harga diri, permusuhan antar klan berubah menjadi kehancuran besar-besaran yang akan dikenang oleh seluruh umat manusia _Shinobi_ di masa mendatang sebagai peristiwa Kehancuran Uchiha.

Dunia _Shinobi_ masih menggunakan sistem kasta, di mana klan yang elit berhak menjadi penguasa. Klan tanpa kemampuan akan selamanya berada di bawah, menjalankan peraturan yang dibuat oleh penguasa walaupun itu tidak menguntungkan sama sekali bagi mereka.

Dia datang dari klan yang berada di tingkat bawah, dengan menyandang simbol kipas sebagai kehormatan, dia berjuang untuk bisa mencapai posisi atas. Dialah salah satu pendiri klan Uchiha.

Uchiha Obito si Pelindung Uchiha, begitulah yang dikatakan semua orang.

Kekejaman, penghinaan, dan ketidakadilan sudah sering ia alami bersama klannya. Walaupun begitu, Obito selalu berjuang menegakan keadilan untuk melindungi klan-klan yang lemah. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya mereka mendapatkan begitu banyak pendukung dan sekutu. Sampai pada titik di mana kemenangan terbesar mereka dapatkan saat berperang melawan klan Namikaze di bumi Konoha. klan terkuat yang sudah beratus-ratus tahun menguasai wilayah Konoha. Akhirnya Uchiha berhasil menjadi klan elit dan terkuat saat itu.

Mereka dihormati dan dipuja, mereka menjadi tempat mengadu bagi kaum lemah yang datang mencari keadilan, mereka menjadi mimpi buruk bagi klan yang memerintah rakyatnya dengan kejam dan serakah.

Berpuluh-puluh tahun Konoha hidup dalam kemasyuran, banyak klan yang memilih tinggal di Konoha dan mengakui Uchiha sebagai pemimpin mereka.

Sang Pelindung Uchiha sadar dirinya sudah terlalu tua untuk melaksanakan tugasnya, Obito mewariskan seluruh ilmunya kepada para Uchiha muda dan pemuda-pemuda dari klan lain yang memang ingin melindungi Konoha. Tanpa pandang bulu Obito mengajarkan _jutsu-jutsu_ hebat yang ia kuasai, ia semakin dikagumi oleh semua muridnya.

Setiap saat ia gunakan untuk megikuti perkembangan anak didiknya. Mendukung penuh jika si murid melakukan perbuatan terpuji dan tidak segan-segan menegur dan meluruskan jika ada yang mulai keluar dari jalur kebenaran. Berusaha memahami satu per satu kondisi fisik maupun mental para penerus Konoha adalah hal yang tidak mudah. Semakin banyak anak didik yang ia miliki semakin sulit juga menunjukan jalan yang benar, mereka memiliki cara dan pandangan hidup yang berbeda-beda. Dengan kecerdasan dan kekuatan yang mereka miliki, Obito harus berhati-hati dalam mendidik.

Saat itulah ia mengenal Uchiha Madara.

Pemuda yang pendiam, cerdas, mudah menyerap pelajaran yang ia berikan, namun memiliki jalan pikiran yang susah ia pahami. Madara seakan memiliki dunianya sendiri. Hanya diam dan jarang bertanya ketika dirinya mulai menyuarakan kebenaran. Bertempat tinggal di ujung desa, sendirian tanpa orang tua dan sanak saudara.

Suatu hari, kabar itu berhembus ke telinga Obito. Kabar menghilangnya Uchiha Madara.

Banyak yang tidak peduli, sebagian orang penasaran, bahkan ada yang tersenyum mendengar kabar tersebut. Madara memang terlihat tidak akrab dengan siapa pun. Obitolah orang yang benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

Konflik antar klan sering terjadi dan kewajibannya sebagai Pelindung Uchiha membuatnya cepat lupa dengan Madara Uchiha. Ia lupa pernah ada anggota klan Uchiha yang menghilang tiba-tiba.

Obito ingat, saat itu pertengahan bulan April, Sakura tengah bermekaran dengan indahnya ketika ia kedatangan dua kerabatnya. Kerabat spesial, Uchiha Itachi, putra sulung dari keponakannya sekaligus penerus tampuk pemerintahan klan Uchiha datang bersama sang adik kecilnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Obito selalu senang jika si kecil Sasuke berkunjung. Baginya, dan mungkin bagi seluruh klan Uchiha, Sasuke adalah Matahari. Dialah wujud kebebasan yang diidam-idamkan oleh klan Uchiha. Bebas dan tidak terikat oleh berbagai peraturan klan, begitu ceria tanpa tersentuh oleh kekejaman dunia, dan murni bagai wujud dari kebenaran itu sendiri.

Terlahir sebagai bungsu Uchiha, dan memiliki kakak yang merupakan calon penerus klan membuat Sasuke dibebaskan dari berbagai kewajiban pemerintahan dan sebagainya. Sasuke tidak diharuskan memiliki _jutsu-jutsu_ , tidak perlu repot-repot menghafal sejarah klan dan berbagai ayat-ayat hukum kenegaraan, bahkan sang ayah pun tidak mengizinkan si bungsu berlatih pedang atau senjata seperti sang kakak. Bagi Obito, Sasuke adalah kesempurnaan, dilihat dari setiap hal.

Sebagai tuan muda, Sasuke tumbuh menjadi anak yang manja, bawel, dan keras kepala. Begitu berbeda dengan si sulung yang lebih pendiam, tegas, dan bisa bersikap dewasa. Sasuke mengunjungi Obito selalu dengan satu tujuan. Yaitu,

"Ajari aku bermain pedang, kakek!"

Selalu saja itu yang anak itu ucapkan. Tidak peduli dengan larangan sang ayah atau cibiran sang kakak yang mengatakan kalau pedang bukan untuk bermain. Sasuke hanya cemberut menanggapinya dan Obito akan tertawa senang melihatnya.

Hanya bersama Sasuke lah Obito bisa sebebas itu. Bersama Sasuke, seolah-olah Obito bisa meraih kebebasannya. Bisa sejenak melupakan kewajibannya atas klan, bisa kembali lagi menikmati masa kecil yang indah dan tanpa beban.

Dan demi semua itu, Obito akan melakukan berbagai cara agar kemurnian Sasuke kecilnya tetap terjaga. Menjaga Sasuke untuk tetap menjadi wujud kebebasan itu. Menjaga Matahari Uchiha.

Obito selalu menjaga tujuan itu sampai usia Sasuke 14 tahun. Masih menolak mengajari Sasuke menggunakan berbagai senjata, tidak sepenuh hati mengajari remaja itu jutsu-jutsu yang ia anggap hanya akan membuat Sasuke menjadi seperti Uchiha lainnya. Obito tidak rela Sasuke berubah.

Sampai akhirnya, Obito harus mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena keyakinannya yang selalu ia pegang teguh itu. Keyakinan yang menyeretnya ke dalam jurang keputusasaan dan penyesalan tiada ujung.

Saat itu, Obito lebih memilih mengakhiri hidupnya detik itu juga daripada menyaksikan remaja kesayangannya diperlakukan dengan kejam.

Semua berawal dari datangnya surat ajakan berperang dari klan Uzumaki.

Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Itachi datang ke kediamannya siang itu. Memperlihatkan surat yang dikirim oleh Uzumaki Naruto sang penguasa klan Uzumaki dari Otogakure. Desa yang memang sudah dikenal sebagai musuh bebuyutan Konoha.

Karena Obito merasa tidak memiliki cukup alasan untuk berperang, Obito menyarankan untuk menolak tawaran itu. Baginya, perang hanya akan membawa kehancuran dan penderitaan. Jika memang ada sesuatu yang tidak disukai oleh Uzumaki terhadap Uchiha atau Konoha, Obito mengundang sang penguasa Uzumaki untuk datang ke Konoha dan merundingkannya.

Fugaku menyetujui saran Obito.

Namun, pria berkepala empat itu juga mengutarakan kekhawatirannya tentang klan Uzumaki. Ia takut jika penguasa klan Uzumaki tidak puas dengan balasan Uchiha, Fugaku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Uzumaki menyerang.

Uzumaki adalah klan terkuat karena keberadaan Uzumaki Naruto sebagai penguasanya. Naruto adalah _shinobi_ terkuat karena memiliki Siluman Rubah Berekor Sembilan di dalam tubuhnya. Kekuatannya sendiri setara dengan seluruh pasukan _Shinobi_ yang ia pimpin. Tidak heran Uzumaki menjadi klan yang paling ditakuti oleh semua desa.

"Berharap saja semuanya baik-baik saja. Uchiha maupun Konoha tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan Uzumaki atau Otogakure, tidak mungkin kalau tuan Naruto akan menyerang tanpa alasan," hibur Obito setelah mendengar kegelisahan Fugaku.

"Tapi, kakek. Uzumaki terkenal akan kekejamannya, mereka tidak butuh alasan untuk berperang. Mereka hanya mencari kepuasan dan kekayaan saja!" sanggah Itachi cepat. Wajahnya juga sarat akan kecemasan seperti sang ayah. "Yang kudengar, dari semua peperangan yang Uzumaki timbulkan, semuanya tidak pernah mempunyai konflik sebelumnya dengan klan itu!" lanjutnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal menahan amarah.

Obito diam. Tanpa diberitahu pun dirinya sudah tahu dengan jelas kabar mengenai klan Uzumaki itu.

Dibalik kekuatan dan kekuasaan Uzumaki Naruto, terdapat berbagai kisah yang mengerikan dari klan tersebut. Monster, klan berdarah dingin, klan terkutuk, dan penguasa yang bersekutu dengan setan. Itulah sebutan bagi klan Uzumaki dan sang penguasanya.

Selain itu, banyak cerita menyedihkan dan memilukan yang dialami oleh klan yang menjadi musuh Uzumaki. Uzumaki selalu bertindak kejam kepada klan yang sudah berhasil ia kalahkan. Para pria akan dibunuh dengan kejam, dibunuh dengan cara yang tidak akan pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya. Wanita dan anak-anak adalah golongan yang paling merasakan kekejamannya. Mereka akan mengalami penghinaan berhari-hari lamanya.

Para wanita, tidak peduli yang sudah dewasa maupun masih kecil, sudah menikah, sudah tua, apalagi yang masih gadis, akan menjadi pemuas nafsu para pasukan _shinobi_ Otogakure. Diperlakukan secara keji dan tanpa belaskasihan.

Tidak ada yang berani mencari masalah dengan Otogakure.

"Kalau begitu, kita undang saja tuan Naruto untuk datang, kita ajak dia berunding. Lakukan apa saja agar perang itu tidak terjadi! Turuti keinginannya, apapun, asalkan masih dalam tahap yang wajar,"

Akhirnya keputusan final pun diambil.

Konoha jarang berpesta sebelumnya. Uchiha selalu menggunakan kekayaan desa dengan bijak, jika tidak terlalu penting, Konoha tidak akan membuang-buang uang untuk berpesta.

Namun, ketika balasan Naruto penguasa klan Uzumaki datang, Konoha mau tidak mau mengadakan pesta yang meriah. Naruto bersedia datang ke Konoha untuk berunding dengan syarat, desa Konoha harus menjamu mereka dengan meriah. Konoha harus menyiapkan makanan enak untuk melayani seluruh pasukan Naruto selama mereka menginap di Konoha. Tidak boleh sampai ada yang tidak puas dengan pelayanan Konoha jika tidak ingin ada perang.

Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Fugaku dan seluruh rakyat Konoha selain memenuhi syarat itu.

Sebagai antisipasi dan menghindari hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan terjadi, Fugaku juga sudah memerintahkan para gadis-gadis muda berusia 12-25 tahunan untuk bersembunyi sementara sampai Naruto dan pasukannya kembali ke Otogakure.

Tiga hari tiga malam Konoha menjadi tempat berpesta bagi para _shinobi_ Otogakure. Naruto menempati istana termegah lengkap dengan pelayan pilihan, makanan lezat selalu tersedia untuknya. Para penari selalu menemani waktu bersantainya. Naruto benar-benar menikmati waktunya di Konoha.

Hari keempat, akhirnya Fugaku memberanikan diri mengajak Naruto untuk membicarakan masalah perang. Bertanya dengan hati-hati alasan yang membuat Naruto ingin menyerang Konoha.

"Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar, tuan Fugaku. Aku hanya merasa iri dengan kemakmuran desa ini," jawabnya sambil menikmati Anggur dengan santai.

Naruto menikmati satu demi satu Anggur merah itu, sampai hampir menghabiskan satu gerombol seorang diri.

Fugaku Uchiha sekuat tenaga menahan emosi.

"Tapi sepertinya lebih baik kalau kita bisa bersekutu daripada berperang, benar?" lanjutnya setelah membuang batang Anggur itu sembarangan. Hampir mengenai ujung sepatu Fugaku. "Itu juga pasti yang kau pikirkan kan, Fugaku Uchiha?"

Walaupun tidak suka dengan cara pria itu, mendengar ucapannya Fugaku mau tidak mau merasa senang juga. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk menghindari perang.

"Tapi, mungkin ada satu hal yang harus Konoha lakukan untuk membuatku mau bersekutu dengan kalian!" ucapnya lagi sambil meraih satu buah Apel dari meja makan di depannya.

Tangan sang penguasa klan Uchiha terkepal begitu erat di atas pahanya.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanyanya setelah berhasil mempertahankan ketenangannya.

Naruto melempar buah Apel itu ke udara dan kembali menangkapnya. Melakukan itu sampai beberapa kali. Senyum puas sudah terpasang apik di wajah kecoklatannya.

"Serahkan 50% hasil bumi Konoha kepada Oto setiap bulannya!"

Bukan hanya Fugaku yang terkejut mendengar syarat yang diberikan Naruto. Hampir semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu, orang-orang Konoha mengatupkan bibir mereka dalam kemarahan.

Uchiha Itachi baru akan memprotes sebelum tangan sang ayah menahan lengannya. Pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu melirik sang ayah, Fugaku menggeleng pelan. Menyuruh putra sulungnya untuk menahan amarahnya. Itachi mendecih kesal tapi akhirnya memilih untuk diam.

"Tuan Naruto, kami tidak begitu saja menyerahkan separuh hasil bumi kami kepada Oto, Konoha adalah desa yang bebas, Konoha memiliki pemerintahannya sendiri. Konoha tidak punya kewajiban kepada desa manapun untuk berbagi hasil bumi," Fugaku Uchiha akhirnya membuka suara.

Naruto menghilangkan senyum dari wajahnya. Matanya mulai menatap tajam ke arah Fugaku yang sama sekali tidak merasa takut dengannya.

"Anggap saja itu sebagai bentuk kerja sama kedua desa, seperti yang sedang kita bahas tadi," sanggah Naruto sambil mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Kerja sama macam apa itu! Bagaimana bisa kau mengajukan syarat yang tidak masuk akal begitu! Ini sama saja dengan penghinaan bagi Konoha!" Itachi meledak dalam kemarahan.

Naruto melirik Itachi dengan satu alis terangkat. Senyum meremehkan ia berikan sebagai reaksi atas kemarahan sang putra mahkota.

"Iya, atau tidak?" ucapnya sambil kembali memainkan buah Apel di tangannya. "Hanya dua jawaban itu pilihan kalian!"

Fugaku harus meremat tangan putranya agar tidak bertindak gegabah. Itachi menggertakan gigi-giginya untuk meredam amarah. Dia memang harus bersabar agar tidak terbawa emosi, karena ia tahu saat ini posisi Konoha sedang tidak diuntungkan. Lewat remasan tangan ayahnya pun Itachi tahu, sebesar apa amarah yang tengah ayahnya rasakan.

"Lalu, apa yang akan Konoha dapatkan dari Oto?" Fugaku bertanya disela-sela suasana yang semakin menegang itu.

Semua pasang mata tanpa sadar menahan nafas mereka, menanti jawaban dari sang penguasa Uzumaki.

"Apa lagi? Konoha akan mendapatkan keamanan, tidak ada yang berani menyerang Konoha selama desa ini berada di bawah perlindunganku!" jawab Naruto bernada santai.

Fugaku dan Itachi saling berpandang-pandangan. Begitu pula dengan seluruh manusia di ruangan itu.

Melihat tidak ada protes lagi, Naruto tersenyum puas.

"Sudah diputuskan!" katanya sambil mengambil gigitan pertama buah Apelnya.

Begitulah.

Akhirnya perang berhasil dihindari. Dan seluruh rakyat Konoha pun bersedia menerima persyaratan itu. Mereka merasa yakin bisa memenuhi syaratnya setiap bulan, apalagi dengan kekayaan yang dimiliki Uchiha, rakyat tidak perlu membagi hasil bumi mereka sampai 50%. Klan Uchiha yang akan membayar kepada Oto. Rakyat begitu puas dengan pemerintahan Uchiha.

Keadaan itu berjalan hampir satu tahun. Belum ada keluhan yang datang, baik dari rakyat Konoha maupun dari Oto. Konoha kembali hidup dengan damai, hampir semua orang sudah melupakan ancaman perang, para gadis dan anak-anak bisa berkeliaran dengan aman seperti dulu.

Tapi,

Memang sudah ada dalam rencana takdir, klan Uchiha harus mengalami kehancurannya.

Sebenarnya Obito bisa saja merelakan jika memang waktunya bagi mereka mundur, hanya saja kehancuran Uchiha terasa begitu menyakitkan dan disebabkan oleh rencana licik dan penghianatan. Obito merasa gagal melaksanakan tugasnya sampai akhir.

Penyesalan itu akan selalu memghantui hidupnya bahkan akan ia bawa sampai akhir hayatnya, menjadi bukti ketidakmampuannya menjalankan tugas, menjaga sesuatu yang ia anggap sebagai hal yang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Malam itu terasa lebih dingin dan lebih mencekam dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Obito merasakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan dalam hatinya, membuatnya tidak mampu memejamkan mata sekejap pun di atas peraduan.

Obito sempat memiliki pemikiran, kegelisahannya akibat dari rasa senangnya yang berlebih karena besok adalah hari ulang tahun Sasuke. Anak kecil kesayangannya itu kini sudah beranjak remaja, genap 14 tahun.

Sasuke masih menjadi si bungsu kesayangan seluruh klan, semua orang selalu memanjakannya, dan dia masih menjadi Sasuke yang begitu terobsesi untuk bisa bermain pedang. Sampai sekarang belum ada yang mau mengajarinya. Sasuke masih menjadi Uchiha yang tidak memiliki kemampuan apa-apa selain kekeraskepalaannya.

Karena dipenuhi pemikiran akan Sasuke, Obito berniat untuk mengunjungi cucunya itu. Berbincang dengan Sasuke selalu berhasil menghilangkan kegelisahannya.

Begitu keluar dari rumah, Obito sedikit tertegun ketika menyadari keanehan malam itu. Bulan malam itu berbentuk sempurna, anehnya warnanya merah pekat, menambah suram dan mencekamnya malam itu. Di luar rumah juga terasa sunyi, tidak ada satu orang pun yang tampak padahal waktu itu belum terlalu malam.

Kegelisahan itu semakin mengganggu hati Obito. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru pria tua itu memutuskan untuk segera menuju kediaman Fugaku, entah kenapa ia begitu mengkhawatirkan keluarga dari keponakannya itu.

Obito menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres tengah terjadi di Konoha, malam itu tidak seperti malam-malam biasanya. Bahkan ketiadaan para _shinobi_ Konoha semakin membuat kecurigaannya menguat.

Kediaman pemimpin Uchiha sudah di depan mata, ketakutannya terbukti benar ketika dilihatnya banyak pasukan _shinobi_ dengan lambang Otogakure. Tubuhnya gemetaran membayangkan apa yang tengah terjadi pada Fugaku dan putra-putranya.

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari kedatangan mereka? Apakah ada Naruto juga di dalam sana?

"Kau terlihat begitu terburu-buru sampai kau tidak mengindahkanku, Obito- _sensei_?"

Dibalik kegelapan malam, dari balik pohon tepat di depan gerbang kediaman Fugaku, seorang pria berdiri dengan membawa sebuah kipas berukuran besar. Rambut hitamnya panjang, mencapai lutut. Dan matanya, Obito melihat sepasang mata semerah darah dari sosok dalam kegelapan itu.

"Masih ingat aku, Obito- _sensei_?" pria misterius itu kembali bersuara.

Obito merasakan tremor di sekujur tubuhnya. Segala hal mencurigakan yang terjadi di Konoha malam ini langsung terhubung dengan pria di hadapannya ini. Alasan kenapa tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyadari bencana besar telah melanda desa mereka adalah keberadaan lelaki ini. Pria inilah yang sudah menjebak seluruh rakyat Konoha dan para shinobi penjaga dalam _genjutsu_ -nya.

Mungkinkah?

Ada hubungan apa dia dengan Uzumaki Naruto?

"Luar biasa! Kau memang hebat, Uchiha Obito! Hanya kau yang tidak mempan dengan _genjutsu_ -ku,"

Pria berambut panjang itu akhirnya menampakan dirinya, keluar dari bayang-bayang kegelapan. Obito mundur tiga langkah.

"Uchiha... Madara!" desisnya.

Ingatan masa lalu kembali menyapa pria tua pelindung Uchiha. Salah satu murid yang memiliki kemampuan luar biasa dengan jalan pikiran yang tidak pernah bisa ia baca, murid terhebat yang akhirnya memilih pergi dari Konoha.

Entah sudah berapa tahun berlalu sejak peristiwa itu. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya akan datang waktu di mana dirinya akan kembali bertatap muka dengan sang murid.

"Apa maksudnya dengan semua ini, Madara?" tanya Obito dengan tangan terkepal.

Pria di hadapannya memang Uchiha Madara, muridnya yang dulu pernah menghilang. Tapi Obito bisa merasakannya dengan jelas, Madara sudah berubah. Hanya dari _chakra_ -nya saja ia bisa merasakan sebesar apa kekuatan yang dimilikinya sekarang.

Entah kenapa Obito tidak menyukai fakta itu.

"Apa semua ini adalah rencanamu? Ini perbuatanmu?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam.

Tawa keras Madara adalah sebuah jawaban yang tidak perlu lagi Obito ragukan kebenarannya. Uchiha benar-benar berada di ambang kehancuran, dan yang paling membuat Obito menderita adalah kenyataan bahwa sebab dari kehancuran itu berasal dari klannya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau melakukan penghianatan sebesar ini, Madara?" diambang kehancuran hatinya sendiri, Obito masih berusaha untuk mencari tahu alasan dibalik perbuatan sang murid.

Tatapan Madara semakin sengit. Ia tatap orang yang pernah menjadi gurunya. Manusia yang ia anggap penyebab dari semua penderitaannya, ketidakadilan yang ia rasakan.

"Kau masih bertanya alasanku? Apakah kesombonganmu berhasil menutup mata hatimu, _sensei_? Kau yang selalu berbicara tentang keadilan, tidak sadarkah kau pernah melakukan ketidakadilan itu berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu?" suaranya menggelegar, mendengarnya saja Obito sudah bisa merasakan kebencian yang teramat sangat dari pria itu.

Ketidakadilan pernah ia lakukan?

Ketidakadilan apa yang pernah ia lakukan?

"Lupa?" tanya Madara yang semakin kesal melihat ekspresi ketidaktahuan yang dipasang oleh Obito. "Kau tidak bertindak adil kepada seorang pemuda yang merupakan muridmu beberapa tahun yang lalu! Kau menjanjikan kekuasaan bagi muridmu jika mampu memenuhi semua syarat-syarat yang kau ajukan. Lalu aku, aku berhasil memenuhinya! Tapi kau justru memilih Fugaku Uchiha sebagai pemimpin klan dan desa! Bukan aku!" terangnya dengan kemarahan yang membludak.

Madara menyerangnya dengan berbagai _jutsu_ dan _genjutsu_ yang sudah mengalami peningkatan luar biasa dari terakhir kali Obito melihatnya. Obito sudah terlalu tua untuk melawan, banyak luka yang ia alami. Bahkan Madara berhasil melumpuhkan semua jurusnya.

Obito terengah-engah kehilangan banyak _chakra_ dan tenaga, dan kini terpaksa bersembunyi dari Madara.

Obito sulit mempercayai cerita Madara.

Jadi alasan pria itu meninggalkan Konoha karena ia iri dengan Fugaku yang berhasil terpilih sebagai pemimpin klan?

Madara seharusnya tahu sistem pemerintahan yang digunakan di Konoha. Pemimpin dipilih bukan oleh satu individu atau satu golongan, tetapi oleh seluruh rakyat Konoha. Dan Konoha lebih mempercayai Fugaku Uchiha, keputusan itu seharusnya diterima dengan lapang dada oleh Madara. Bukannya menghilang tanpa kabar dan akhirnya kembali untuk menghancurkan Konoha.

Obito menarik nafas dalam-dalam menahan segala sesak di dadanya.

Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk menyesali masa lalu, Obito harus segera melakukan sesuatu agar bisa masuk ke kediaman Fugaku dan menyelamatkan semuanya. Obito tidak mau membayangkan apa yang saat ini tengah terjadi pada keluarga Fugaku.

"Apakah kau sedang berpikir akan masuk dan menyelamatkan Fugaku sekeluarga?"

Entah dari arah mana, sebuah pedang _chakra_ berwarna biru tiba-tiba menusuk dadanya. Obito melihat darah segar memuncrat keluar dari mulutnya, sakit luar biasa menyerang tubuhnya. Matanya berkunang-kunang, jika tidak ada pedang yang menusuk tubuhnya sampai menembus pohon di belakangnya mungkin Obito sudah jatuh terkulai ke tanah.

Uchiha Madara muncul dalam bentuk _Susanoo_ -nya. Tertawa tanpa suara, puas melihat keadaan Obito yang sekarat.

"Sebegitu inginnya kah _sensei_ menyelamatkan pemimpin lemah seperti Fugaku? Saat ini mungkin saja Fugaku dan putranya sudah bernasib sama denganmu!" katanya dengan mata merah mengeluarkan darah, namun begitu, tidak ada ekspresi kesakitan sedikit pun dari wajahnya. Ia menyeringai keji ke arah Obito. "Tapi setelah Naruto puas bermain-main dengan si remaja terkecil dari Uchiha itu. Siapa tadi namanya? Ah... Uchiha Sasuke!" lanjutnya.

Tertawa puas ketika melihat bagaimana wajah tidak berdaya Obito menampilkan kekhawatiran dan ketakutan yang kentara.

"Apa?! Apa yang kalian lakukan kepada Sasuke?" teriak Obito dengan wajah tegang dan mata melotot tajam.

Jika tidak dalam pengaruh _genjutsu_ , Madara yakin mata itu akan berubah menjadi sama sepertinya. Madara menyempatkan tertawa lagi sebelum memberi jawaban. Melihat ekspresi itu, Madara yakin sudah berhasil menghancurkan keteguhan hati Obito.

Ternyata bukan hanya mampu menggoyahkan hati seorang Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke ternyata adalah sumber kekuatan bagi para petinggi Uchiha.

Menarik sekali.

"Tidak kusangka ada anak semurni itu dari Uchiha. Saat aku pergi anak itu belum ada, bukan? Beruntung sekali Naruto bisa menyesap habis kemurnian anak itu sekarang, kalau aku tidak harus membereskanmu, mungkin aku bisa sedikit mencicipi kemurniannya,"

Obito merasa seluruh nyawanya seakan ditarik paksa keluar dari tubuhnya. Seluruh tubuhnya melemas, seluruh _chakra_ -nya terasa habis tanpa sisa. Tidak lagi ia rasakan sakit dari tusukan pedang Madara. Air mata deras mengalir dari kedua matanya, tatapannya berubah kosong.

Ketakutan terbesarnya akhirnya terjadi. Bukan kehancuran klan Uchiha, bukan juga kematiannya, tapi terenggutnya Sasuke darinya, Mataharinya. Pengabdiannya selama ini terhadap semua hal yang ia anggap penting terasa sia-sia ketika hal terpenting itu justru tidak mampu ia lindungi.

"Tidak! Apa salah anak itu? Anak itu tidak pernah terlibat dalam politik busuk ini!" teriak Obito di tengah air mata yang masih terus mengalir.

"Salahnya karena dia terlahir menjadi putra Fugaku Uchiha! Orang itu dan seluruh keluarganya harus mati!" ungkap Madara dengan suara keras. Pedangnya bergerak semakin menusuk dada Obito. Pria tua itu kembali memuncratkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Fugaku sudah melakukan hal yang benar! Dia sudah mematuhi segala persyaratan yang diminta oleh sekutumu!" ucapnya disela sengalan nafas dan muntahan darahnya. "Konoha sudah memilih pemimpin yang tepat!"

"Diam!"

Madara berang. Dengan penuh kebencian ia semakin menusukan pedangnya lebih dalam lagi, menyayat habis tubuh gurunya. Kebenciannya semakin memuncak. Bahkan di saat seperti ini, Obito masih saja membela murid kesayangannya itu.

Tqpi kemudian, Madara mencabut pedangnya dan membiarkan Obito terkulai lemas, terduduk di atas tanah. Madara melepaskan bentuk _Susanoo_ -nya, berdiri tegak tanpa kringat atau bekas pertarungan di hadapan Obito.

"Tapi tenang saja, kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat Fugaku dan putranya sebelum kematian akan menjemput kalian! Kalau kau beruntung mungkin Naruto berbaik hati untuk mengizinkanmu melihat Sasuke sebelum dia membawa Sasuke ke Otogakure," katanya sambil mengikat Obito dengan rantai _chakra_.

"Sasuke tidak akan pernah menjadi bagian dari kalian!" katanya dengan tegas.

"Jangan sok yakin! Mau tidak mau anak itu akan ikut bersama Naruto! Dia akan menjadi penghias ranjang yang sempurna bagi penguasa klan terkuat Uzumaki!" ucap Madara sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan seringai keji.

"Bedebah kalian!" rutuk Obito dengan sepenuh hati.

Dia tahu, lebih baik ia mati di tangan Uchiha Madara dalam pertarungan tadi. Sesak yang menyerang hatinya semakin menyakitkan ketika ia digiring memasuki kediaman utama Uchiha.

Begitu memasuki pintu utama, Obito sudah disambut dengan teriakan pilu di segenap sudut kediaman utama. Para prajurit dan pengawal penjaga Uchiha melolong kesakitan ketika tubuh mereka sedang dijadikan objek penyiksaan oleh para prajurit Otogakure. Para shinobi Oto yang kejam tidak membiarkan mereka mati dengan mudah. Obito menutup mata ketika melewati area penyiksaan itu, berharap juga ia menguasai _jutsu_ yang bisa menutup pendengarannya agar ia tidak perlu mendengar teriakan kesakitan mereka.

Madara tertawa puas, berjalan sombong di depannya.

Lututnya lemas, ia tidak mampu lagi berjalan ketika sampai di aula utama. Madara harus menyeretnya dengan kuat, menyeretnya sampai ke depan altar utama singgasana sang pemimpin Uchiha yang kini kosong tanpa penghuni.

Tentu saja kosong, karena penghuninya kini tengah berada di sampingnya. Bernasib sama dengan dirinya. Duduk lemah dengan tubuh terikat rantai _chakra_ , tertunduk menghadap tanah dengan aliran air mata menuruni wajah tuanya. Tidak ada bekas kekerasan di tubuhnya sepanjang yang Obito lihat, tapi Obito bisa mengetahui dengan jelas, betapa hancurnya hati pria itu saat ini. Fugaku terus tertunduk bahkan ketika Obito menabrak lengannya dengan keras akibat dorongan Madara.

"Nikmatilah pertunjukan kehancuran klan Uchiha yang kalian banggakan ini!" katanya sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Tertawa puas melihat dua musuh terbesarnya tidak berdaya di bawahnya. "Dengarlah teriakan orang-orang dari klan kalian! Teriakan kesakitan dan keputusasaan mereka!" tertawa dengan begitu lebarnya melihat kekalahan musuh-musuhnya. "Bagaimana perasaan kalian yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melindungi mereka, hah?" tanya Madara sambil menjambak rambut Obito dan Fugaku bergantian. Menatap puas wajah para musuhnya yang dipenuhi air mata.

"Uchiha Fugaku, bukankah kau kebanggaan pria tua ini? Kebanggaan klan Uchiha dan seluruh rakyat Konoha? Di mana kekuatanmu yang kau banggakan itu? Kenapa hanya diam di sini dan menangis saja?! Lihat sekelilingmu, Fugaku! Lihat apa yang terjadi dengan klanmu, saudara-saudara laki-lakimu disiksa dengan senjata-senjatamu tanpa kenal ampun, kau dengar teriakan mereka?"

Fugaku dan Obito jelas mendengar. Teriakan kesakitan yang menyayat hati keduanya secara perlahan.

"Saudara perempuan kalian! Lihat mereka! Mereka harus rela menjadi budak nafsu para shinobi Oto karena ketidakmampuan kalian dalam melindungi mereka!"

Obito menatap nanar pemandangan di aula besar itu. Bukan hanya teriakan kesakitan para Uchiha laki-laki saja, Tempat itu pun dipenuhi oleh suara jeritan Uchiha perempuan yang menangisi mahkota mereka terampas secara paksa oleh para _Shinobi_ musuh. Mereka menjerit pilu di bawah tubuh para pasukan _Shinobi_ Oto yang terus menerus menggagahi mereka dengan tawa menjijikan. Mereka melakukannya di tempat terbuka, bagaikan pesta _sex_ tanpa tahu malu, layaknya binatang.

Para wanita yang selalu ia lindungi, kini ia hanya bisa menatap mereka dalam diam tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan dengan lemah ketika mereka terus meronta dan menjerit mencoba sekuat tenaga mempertahankan kehormatannya. Obito hancur lebur. Dia akan dengan senang hati membunuh dirinya sendiri jika bisa.

Nafasnya tercekat ketika mata basahnya menangkap sosok wanita yang hanya diam dan menatap kosong ketika tubuhnya tengah digagahi secara brutal oleh _shinobi_ berseragam Oto. Wanita berparas cantik yang memiliki rambut panjang, wanita yang selalu berbicara lemah lembut kepadanya dan selalu sopan kepada siapa saja. Uchiha Mikoto, ibu dari cucu-cucunya yang ia sayangi sekaligus istri dari pria di sampingnya yang semakin tertunduk lemah.

Obito tidak mampu lagi menatapnya, ia gigit bibir bawahnya sebagai pelampiasan amarah. Tidak peduli bagian itu berdarah karena gigitannya. Sebelum ia menoleh, ia sempat melihat tangan Mikoto yang seperti menggenggam sesuatu. Sebuah kain dari ujung baju seseorang yang tergeletak tak bernyawa.

Mata tua yang sembab itu melebar maksimal ketika ia mengenali jasad itu. Pria muda, yang begitu kuat, sopan, bersikap dewasa, begitu menghormatinya, menyayangi keluarganya dengan sepenuh hati, dan rela berkorban apa pun demi melindungi orang-orang tersayangnya. Isak tangis tidak bisa lagi Obito tahan melihat sang cucu kebanggaan sudah tak lagi bernyawa.

"Itachi! Tidak!" isaknya sambil menggelung tubuhnya. Sakit, hatinya sakit sekali. Hancur sudah jiwa tuanya. Tidak mampu lagi ia melihat kejahatan ini di depan matanya. Ia menangis sesenggukan sampai keningnya bertemu dengan dinginnya lantai.

"Uchiha Itachi! Dia hebat sepertimu, dia mampu terlepas dari _genjutsu_ -ku dan membuat Naruto kewalahan menghadapinya," Madara kembali bersuara.

Ia ikut menatap tubuh mati Itachi. Mendecih kesal mengingat bagaimana ia begitu dibuat repot oleh kehebatan pemuda itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, seringai jahat kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tapi akhirnya Naruto berhasil membunuhnya ketika anak itu sibuk menyelamatkan sang ibunda dari cengkramanku!" Madara tertawa senang untuk kesekian kalinya. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan untuknya.

Obito melirik Fugaku dari sudut matanya.

Ia salah besar. Bukan lagi kehancuran yang dialami oleh pria itu, tapi Obito yakin, jiwa pria itu pun sudah mati bersama dengan kematian sang putra.

"Kau sadar sekarang, Uchiha Obito? Betapa terlambatnya kedatanganmu? Kau hanya pria tua yang tidak berguna!" maki Madara sambil meneruskan tawanya.

Obito sekuat tenaga mengangkat kepalanya, mencari mata hitam sang mantan muridnya. Menatapnya tajam, tidak lagi menyembunyikan segala kebenciannya.

"Kau bisa sesenang itu karena memperoleh kemenangan dengan cara yang licik dan kotor, Madara? Ini bukan kekalahan Uchiha! Kami tidak kalah! Seluruh dunia akan mengenang kami sebagai clan terhormat sampai akhir, kau dengar itu! Uchiha tidak kalah!" teriak Obito dengan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa. Meneriakan semangatnya ke seluruh pasang telinga yang ada di ruangan itu. Menggemakannya ke seluruh penjuru Konoha.

Tawa Madara terhenti seketika. Fugaku kembali sudi membuka kedua matanya. Teriakan dan jeritan memelan. Tawa para budak setan pun terhenti karenanya.

Wajah Madara memerah. Tangannya terkepal menahan amarah. Tapi dia tidak melakukan apapun. Dia hanya menatap Obito dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Bertanya-tanya, masih sebanyak apa semangat yang dimiliki oleh pria tua itu sampai ia masih bisa menatapnya dengan kedua mata penuh kebencian?

Madara mendengus panjang. Ia menepuk tangannya dua kali. Seorang prajurit dengan wajah dicat hitam putih datang dan membungkuk sopan padanya.

"Sekarang saatnya pertunjukan terakhir! Aku ingin lihat, apakah kau masih bisa mempertahankan tatapan menyebalkan itu kali ini?" ucapnya tanpa melepas kontak mata dengan Obito.

Fugaku tiba-tiba menggeleng cepat. Ia menatap tidak fokus, air matanya semakin banyak mengalir. Obito melihat bagaimana tubuh besar itu gemetar dalam ketakutan.

"Panggil Tuan Naruto! Katakan padanya jika ayah dan kakek Uchiha ingin bertemu dengan kelinci kecilnya yang manis!"

Selesai perintah Madara terucap, si prajurit segera menghilang dari tempat itu. Berjalan masuk ke lorong menuju kamar utama, yang Obito ketahui sebagai kamar milik sang tuan terkecil di keluarga itu.

Akhirnya Obito mengerti ketakutan yang dialami Fugaku. Kegelisahan yang tiba-tiba saja menelusup deras ke dalam relung hatinya. Firasat yang teramat buruk, yang bahkan hanya tanda-tandanya saja mampu memberi luka sayatan yang begitu pedih dalam hatinya.

"Kumohon hentikan! Ambil apapun yang kau mau! Bunuh aku! Tapi hentikan ini semua, bebaskan putraku! Jangan sakiti dia!"

Seumur hidupnya Obito tidak pernah melihat seorang Fugaku memohon, apalagi kepada musuh walaupun hidupnya dalam bahaya sekalipun. Tapi kini Fugaku yang ada di sampingnya bukanlah Fugaku sang pemimpin klan, pria itu adalah seorang ayah yang sudah kehilangan seluruh keluarganya. Ia menangis, ia memohon pengampunan bagi keluarganya yang tersisa. Mungkin kalau bisa, Fugaku akan bersedia untuk mencium kaki Madara untuk mendapatkan pengampunan.

Madara hanya diam dengan tatapan sinisnya, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tangisan Fugaku. Obito menyaksikan semuanya dalam kehancuran, hatinya tidak mampu lagi untuk merasa.

Suara tawa seseorang samar-samar terdengar, semakin lama semakin dekat, bercampur dengan suara pria yang menangis dan meminta permohonan. Obito mengenali suara yang kedua itu, suara khas remaja yang selama ini selalu menyenandungkan tawa, suara yang selalu berceloteh riang dan suara yang selalu memintanya mengajari si pemiliknya untuk bermain pedang.

Air mata Obito mengalir untuk kesekian kalinya.

Di tengah kehancuran jiwanya, Obito melihatnya. Sasukenya, remaja kecilnya terseok-seok memasuki aula. Pria bertubuh dua kali lipat lebih besar darinya tengah menarik rambut hitamnya dengan kasar. Berbeda dengan ekspresi bahagia si pria berambut pirang yang ia kenali sebagai Naruto, Sasuke datang dengan ekspresi paling hancur yang pernah Obito lihat. Tubuh kecilnya, yang selama ini begitu dijaga, tidak pernah dibiarkan terbuka untuk dunia luar, kini terekspos tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi dari berpuluh-puluh pasang mata lelaki berjiwa binatang di aula itu. Tubuh berkulit seputih susu yang kini dipenuhi oleh bercak-bercak merah menjijikan, noda yang membawa penderitaan seumur hidup bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Penderitaan dan penyesalan bagi dua pria yang hanya bisa duduk menikmati kehancurannya.

Naruto menyeret remaja malang itu ke hadapan Obito dan Fugaku. Meremat rambut halusnya dengan kuat menghasilkan pekikan kecil dari bibir Sasuke. Kedua tangan kecilnya mencengkram lemah tangan Naruto yang menyakiti kepalanya, permohonan tanpa kata untuk menghentikan siksaan kejam itu. Suaranya tercekat, tangisnya terdengar serak akibat terlalu sering berteriak.

Obito menyerah, mata tuanya tak mampu lagi melihat penghinaan berat atas cucu kesayangannya.

Dan ia memilih menundukan pandangannya, dan saat itulah ia melihat itu. Kaki kurus yang gemetaran, dengan lelehan darah mengaliri tungkai-tungkai kakinya. Darah yang berasal dari luka fatal di area di antara kedua kakinya. Bukan hanya di area badan dan leher saja, bercak-bercak merah itu juga menodai area paha dalam bocah itu. Begitu banyak dan rapat, ada juga bekas keunguan dan bekas gigitan. Obito kembali menggigit bibirnya kuat.

"Kau sudah mengganggu kesenanganku, Madara!" Naruto dengan wajah dan senyum secerah mentari, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan keadaan aula yang bagaikan neraka. Ia menarik wajah tampan dalam cengkraman tangannya, menjilat air mata yang membasahi pipi kenyal Sasuke. "Aku belum puas menikmati keremajaan bocah ini!" lanjutnya.

Sasuke terisak, wajahnya mengernyit kesakitan sekaligus jijik.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan Naruto! Aku hanya ingin memberikan kesempatan kepada kedua orang tua ini untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada putra kesayangan mereka," sahut Madara sambil mengerling ke arah dua orang pria yang tengah berlutut lemah.

Naruto menatap kedua pria yang lebih memilih menunduk daripada menatapnya seperti yang selama ini mereka lakukan. Senyum miring tercipta di wajah tampan namun kejam milik sang penguasa Uzumaki. Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke, mata hitam basah milik si bocah remaja menyambutnya. Tatapan yang sangat ia sukai.

"Kau ingin mencari keadilan bukan? Aku tahu seseorang yang bisa menjawab segala pertanyaanmu itu, Sayangku!" ucapnya. Setelah itu, pria muda yang kejam itu menghempaskan tubuh lemah Sasuke ke hadapan Obito.

"Aakh!" pekik lemah itu membuat Obito akhirnya mendongak.

Akhirnya, mau tidak mau Obito harus menatap mata indah cucunya. Mata yang selalu berkelip indah, memancarkan keluguan dan kelembutan. Tapi kini hanya kesedihan dan penderitaan yang Obito temukan di sepasang bola mata itu.

Sasuke hanya terdiam menatapnya. Diam dengan air mata yang terus meleleh. Bahkan bekas aliran di pipi saja belum kering, tapi sudah kembali dibasahi oleh tetesan lainnya. Seluruh air mata remaja di dunia seakan sudah diambil alih oleh Sasuke hari itu.

Sasuke masih menjadi remaja yang begitu tampan, kulitnya seputih dan semurni susu, memiliki mata yang mampu mengalahkan hitamnya batu _onyx_ , hidung mancung yang memikat, dan bibir tipis yang berwarna merah muda alami. Wajah itu masih mampu menggetarkan hatinya walaupun kini wajah itu penuh luka.

Pelipis kiri dihiasi dengan memar, membiru dan berdarah, Memar ungu juga terlihat di bawah mata sebelah kanan. Pipi memerah secara tidak wajar, hidung berdarah, bibir juga berdarah, bahkan Obito melihat luka di sudut bibir sebelah kanan. Robekan lebar yang menodai daging merah muda milik si remaja yang kini terlihat membengkak. Air mata yang terus meleleh semakin menambah kemalangannya.

Obito tidak ingin membayangkan penyiksaan macam apa yang sudah Sasuke alami.

Jika bisa, Obito ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu dalam pelukannya, melindunginya dari tangan-tangan kotor milik orang-orang Otogakure yang kejam. Bukan rantai _chakra_ yang mengikatnya yang membuat Obito lemah, melainkan tatapan Sasuke dan kediamannya yang membuat Obito tidak berdaya.

"Silahkan bertanya padanya, Sasuke! Kakek kebanggaanmu yang seumur hidupnya selalu memegang teguh keadilan, dan orang yang jalur hidupnya selalu mengikuti jalur kebenaran! Mintalah keadilan padanya!" kata Naruto dengan suara keras.

"Bertanyalah kepadanya, kenapa selama ini dia tidak mengajarimu _jutsu_ - _jutsu_ agar kau mampu melawanku ketika aku menarik rambut indahmu dan menyeretmu ke atas ranjang!"

Obito memejamkan matanya, tidak lagi mampu menatap mata Sasuke.

Tidak. Tidak ada kemarahan dalan sorot mata itu. Tapi mata Obito sendirilah yang memancarkan perasaan itu. Kebencian yang teramat sangat kepada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke dulu selalu memintanya untuk mengajarinya _jutsu_ , tapi dengan seribu satu alasan Obito tidak pernah mau mengabulkannya.

"Tanyakan pada kakek dan ayahmu, kenapa mereka tidak mau mengajarimu menggunakan pedang agar bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri di saat aku menarik paksa pakaianmu dan merenggut kehormatanmu!"

Obito menggigit bibir yang sudah berdarah dan mengepalkan tangannya sampai seluruh kuku jarinya menusuk daging tangannya. Fugaku menangis tergugu di sampingnya. Ayah mana yang tidak hancur hatinya ketika menghadapi situasi di mana putranya mendapatkan ketidakadilan.

Kalau boleh jujur, Obito pun ingin menanyakan hal yang sama pada dirinya sendiri. Apa yang membuatnya tidak pernah mau meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk mengajari Sasuke menggunakan pedang?

Jika dulu dia mendengarkan keinginan Sasuke, apakah situasinya bisa berubah?

"Bunuh saja aku! Jangan sakiti putraku!" hanya itu yang Fugaku rapalkan terus menerus.

Naruto berjalan mendekat dan kembali menarik lengan Sasuke dengan kasar sehingga tubuh lemah itu terpaksa berdiri mengikuti tarikannya.

"Tanyakan pada orang tua itu! Di mana mereka ketika kau berteriak meminta tolong! Apa yang tengah mereka lakukan ketika aku dengan bebasnya mencecap dan menghisap seluruh sarimu!"

Dengan kurang ajarnya tangan-tangan Naruto menyentuh kelembutan tubuh Sasuke yang hanya bisa terisak tersendat dalam cengkramannya. Anak itu tidak punya lagi tenaga untuk menangis, tidak punya suara lagi untuk berteriak. Kekuatannya telah terenggut darinya bersama dengan mimpi-mimpinya.

Bahkan Sasuke tidak melawan ketika tubuh kecilnya dihempaskan begitu saja ke dalam cengkraman Madara yang menangkapnya dengan tawanya yang menyebalkan. Menggunakan kesempatan untuk bisa menyentuh dan merasakan kulit halus Sasuke. Obito lagi-lagi hanya bisa meratapi kelemahannya.

"Tidak ada keadilan di dunia yang kejam ini, Sasuke! Sampai akhir kau masih memegang teguh kepercayaanmu kepada orang tua yang tidak berguna ini! Lihat, dia hanya bisa tertunduk dan menangis ketika kau mengharapkan pertolongannya. Apa lagi yang kau harapkan?" Naruto menarik pedangnya, mengarahkan benda tajam itu di atas leher Uchiha Fugaku.

Obito melihatnya, Sasuke dengan suara lemah memohon Naruto untuk tidak membunuh ayahnya. Ia meronta, namun dengan tubuh kecilnya ia bahkan tidak mampu menggoyahkan Madara. Matanya yang basah membelalak ngeri ketika ujung pedang semakin dekat dengan leher sang ayah.

Obito memilih diam karena percuma saja ia berteriak memohon atau berusaha melepaskan diri dari rantai _chakra_ , ia tidak akan mampu. Iniah akhir kisah hidupnya. Ia hanya berharap segera mati agar dirinya tidak perlu lagi menyaksikan penderitaan Sasuke.

"Kakek! Kumohon, selamatkan ayahku!"

Disela tawa Madara dan para prajurit Otogakure, Obito masih mendengar isakan Sasukenya. Isakan penuh keputusasaan.

"Jangan bebani kematiannya dengan permohonanmu, Sasuke! Jangan memintanya melakukan hal yang tidak mungkin bisa ia lakukan!" ucap Naruto dengan senyum meremehkan.

Uchiha Fugaku mengakhiri hidupnya dengan permintaan maaf untuk sang putra bungsu. Meninggal dengan kepala yang terputus dari tubuhnya oleh pedang musuh bebuyutannya.

Obito menyaksikan semuanya dengan mata yang terbuka lebar, tatapannya kosong. Tatapannya bukan kepada tubuh tak bernyawa sang keponakan, melainkan ke arah Sasuke yang berteriak histeris. Menangis dengan sisa-sisa tenaga dan suara yang dimilikinya, menjerit memanggil-manggil sang ayah yang tidak akan pernah lagi menoleh ke arahnya. Tubuh kecilnya meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman kuat Madara. Memohon untuk dilepaskan agar bisa memeluk tubuh sang ayah untuk terakhir kalinya.

Obito mencoba untuk tersenyum ketika dilihatnya mata sembab Sasuke terarah kepadanya. Obito menggeleng pelan ketika dilihatnya Sasuke memohon kepada Naruto yang tengah berjalan pelan ke arahnya dengan pedang berlumuran darah.

Sasuke kembali menangis, menjerit, dan terus memanggil dirinya. Obito sampai mengkhawatirkan tenggorokan remaja itu karena saking kerasnya ia menjerit. Anak itu, bahkan setelah kekecewaan yang sudah Obito beri masih bisa memohon untuk hidupnya, masih sudi menangisi dirinya yang tidak mampu melindungi kehormatannya.

Obito sudah tidak merasakan lagi rasa takut ketika dinginnya pedang Naruto menyentuh lehernya. Matanya terus terarah kepada Sasuke, memuaskan diri menatap wajah tampan sang cucu tersayang sebelum ia menutup mata untuk selamanya. Tapi masih ada satu hal yang ingin ia lakukan,

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke!" ucapnya lirih, dan memastikan jika Sasuke di sana bisa membaca gerak bibirnya.

Keinginannya terkabul, Sasuke melihatnya. Anak itu menggeleng cepat, memintanya untuk tidak pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Sasuke terus memohon pada Naruto untuk melepaskan kakeknya atau membiarkannya mati bersama keduanya.

"Matilah dengan tenang, Uchiha Obito! Relakan cucumu yang tampan itu untuk menjadi bagian dari klan Uzumaki! Mungkin aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan klanmu dan Konoha dari keserakahan dan kebencian Madara, tapi aku bisa menjanjikan satu hal padamu!" Naruto berbisik di telinga Obito. Berbicara dengan suara yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Obito.

"Uchiha Sasuke akan aman bersamaku! Dia akan mendapatkan kehormatan sebagai pendamping penguasa klan terkuat Uzumaki. Aku menyukai cucumu, dan itu adalah sebuah kebenaran. Mau tidak mau Sasuke harus menerima takdirnya!" lanjutnya dengan nada dan wajah serius.

Obito terdiam. Namun kediamanya kali ini berisi secercah harapan. Naruto adalah musuhnya, orang yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya. Dia tidak akan mempercayai satu pun ucapan dan janjinya. Tapi jika itu untuk Sasuke-nya, untuk keselamatan Sasuke-nya, bolehkan Obito percaya?

"Kau boleh membunuhku! Tapi ingatlah untuk menepati janjimu, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Obito memutuskan untuk percaya. Bukan kepada Naruto, tapi kepada keselamatan dan keamanan Sasuke-nya. Bagaimanapun kehidupan Sasuke ke depannya, Obito berharap Sasuke selalu dalam keadaan aman. Itulah kepercayaan yang akan ia pegang teguh sampai mati bersama dengan segala penyesalannya.

Dan keyakinan itulah yang membuat Obito bisa tersenyum sekali lagi. Senyum terakhir yang ia berikan untuk Sasuke.

Saat Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya, mata tuanya melihat Sasuke yang berhasil lepas dari cengkraman Madara. Detik-detik terakhir hidupnya diisi dengan suara Sasuke yang terus memanggilnya, Dengan pemandangan Sasuke yang berlari ke arahnya.

Suara dan wajah tampan Sasuke akan menjadi kenangan terindah yang akan ia bawa sampai mati. Dan Obito segera mengucapkan doa terakhirnya, bersamaan dengan ayunan pedang Naruto.

"Semoga kau selalu bahagia, Sasuke!"

Wajah Sasuke yang membelalak ngeri.

"Kakek!"

Dan Gelap.

 **-おわり**

 _SasShin is back!_

Kisah ini menggambarkan jatuhnya kekuasaan klan Uchiha lewat sudut pandang Obito sebagai tetua klan.

Anggap saja settingnya mirip kaya di manga aslinya, mereka memiliki kekuatan ala-ala ninja gitu.

Semoga dengan diublishnya fanfic ini, SasShin bisa lebih aktif lagi di FFN, khususnya di fandom Naruto ini...

Amiiinnn

Mau review?

Salam

SasShin


End file.
